Body Swap
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place during Who Are You. Faith doesn't walk away from Spike. She decides to have some fun instead. Will be Spuffy!


This is another one that I just decided to put in here, after fixing it up a bit. It's supposed to be Spuffy, even though it doesn't seem like it at first. It was the best I could do anyway. I loved this episode and always wanted to have some fun with it. I hope you guys would like it. Any comments would be appreciated!

* * *

"I mean, I could be rich. I could be famous, I could have anything. Anyone." Faith said as she moved closer and put her hands on Spike's chest. "Even you, Spike. I could ride you at a gallop, until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you, until you popped like warm champagne and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more." Spike was stunned at what the Slayer was saying. He has never seen this side of her before. He looked her up and down and let a smile form on his face. 

"Is that right, love?" She ran her hands down his chest and reached the bulge in his pants. She gave him a squeeze and he let out a moan.

"Why don't you find out?" She said seductively and Spike looked into her eyes. Something definitely didn't seem right, but he wasn't about to argue.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it." He told her with his trademark smirk. He then took her hand in his and led her out of the Bronze. They walked to the alley behind the club and Spike pushed her against the wall. He ran his hands down her arms. "You're looking hot tonight, Slayer." He then couldn't take anymore and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth. She kissed him back, with just as much passion and shoved her tongue in his mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip and pulled away when she needed to breathe. He then ripped her shirt off to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. Faith didn't care about the shirt; it wasn't like it was hers anyway. Spike ran his hands over her body and kissed her again. Faith then had enough after a few seconds and pulled his head away.

"Enough with that. I want you now." She told him and Spike raised his eyebrows. He didn't think the Slayer would ever admit to wanting him, but he wasn't about to complain. He then ripped her pants off and noticed that she also wasn't wearing any underwear. He was definitely seeing a different side of the Slayer tonight. He unzipped his pants and she helped him out with it. She was stuck in a coma for 8 months and hasn't had a good screw in quite a while. At this point, she didn't even care if she was about to do the deed with a vampire. He was still a hot male and that was all that mattered. Doing it in Buffy's body would just be an added bonus. Spike kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're so beautiful, Slayer." He said as he started to trail kisses down her neck. Spike could tell that she was getting impatient and he wasn't about to deny her what she wanted. He looked into her eyes and noticed that something was different, but he just shrugged it off. He pushed into her and closed his eyes at the sensations that were going through him. He couldn't believe how tight she was. He started to move slowly in her, but Faith wasn't having that.

"Harder, Spike. I don't want you to be gentle." She said as she ran her hands down his back. He did as he was told and started to pound harder into her. Her moans were really starting to turn him on and he didn't think he would ever be able to get enough. "That's it, baby. Just like that." She whispered in his ear as he made his thrusts harder and faster. His chip didn't fire, so he knew that he wasn't hurting her. He was about to lose control, when he felt those muscles squeeze him. He growled as he buried his head in her neck. Faith let out a scream as she was finally brought to release. It has been way too long. She was breathing heavily when Spike pulled out of her. She was hardly finished yet. Spike was confused by the look he saw on her face, when she suddenly pushed him to the ground. She then got on top of him and lifted his shirt off. She ran kisses down his chest. Spike closed his eyes and couldn't wait for whatever else she had in store for him. She lifted herself up a little and then impaled herself onto him. She started to move on top of him and Spike grabbed her hips. She placed her hands on his chest and Spike loved every minute of it.

"God, Buffy. That's it, ride me hard. That's my good Slayer." Faith was getting turned on by his words and started to move faster. She came hard with a scream and then rested her head on his chest. Spike came along with her and ran his hands down her back. He could really get used to this, but it seemed that Faith had other plans. She raised her head to look at him and couldn't take the concerned look that was on his face. She got off of him and went to retrieve what was left of her clothes. She put them on and looked to see that he was getting up and giving her a look of confusion. She ran her fingers through her now messy hair and thought about what to tell him.

"It's been fun, but I have things to do. See you around." She said as she then walked away from him and out of the alley. Spike grew angry when he watched her leave. He should have known that it wouldn't mean anything to her. Well, he wasn't about to let things end like that.

"We will be having a talk, Slayer. You can count on that." He said as he put his shirt back on and zipped his pants up. He then headed out of the alley and thought about what he would say to Buffy the next time he saw her.

* * *

Buffy was patrolling the next night after she got her body back. She felt dirty and wondered what Faith did with her body, but a part of her really didn't want to know. She was looking for something to kill, when someone came up from behind her and slammed her into a nearby crypt. She looked up at her attacker and was surprised by who she saw. "Spike, what the hell are you doing?" He had an angry look on his face. 

"You really didn't think I would leave things like that, did you? We're going to have ourselves a nice chat about what happened yesterday, Slayer." Buffy's eyes grew big and she wondered about what could have happened that made him so mad. She was going to kill Faith.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know what happened yesterday, but I wasn't exactly myself." She explained which was mostly the truth.

"Oh, now you're going to deny it? We had something special, Buffy. You can't just forget about it." He said in a softer tone and Buffy has never seen him look at her like that before. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"I'm not denying anything, Spike. I really don't know what you're talking about. Faith switched our bodies. I'm sorry for whatever she did, but it wasn't me." Spike had a hurt expression on his face as he thought about what she said. Of course, it now made sense to him. He knew something was wrong with her. Buffy would have never stooped so low as to do that with him.

"Right, I should have known." He was about to turn away, when he felt Buffy's hand on his arm. He turned back to look at her and was surprised to see actual concern on her face. She really hoped she wouldn't regret asking her next question.

"Did she have sex with you?" Spike let out a sigh and nodded.

"I should have known it wasn't you. She said and did things that you would never do, especially not with me. I just know that I've wanted you for so long and I couldn't stop myself." Buffy was surprised by his confession and realized that she didn't feel disgusted by it. She figured it was because of Willow's spell that had them thinking they were engaged. She saw a different side to Spike then and she realized that she had feelings for him. She tried to deny it, but she didn't think she could anymore. She only moved closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Spike was surprised when she pulled away and she gave him a small smile as she grabbed his hand. She pulled him into the crypt and closed the door behind them. Spike felt relieved when she started to kiss him again. Buffy wrapped her arms around him and continued the kiss. Faith finally did something right.

**The End**

I didn't plan on a sweet ending with this one, but that's what happened. I'm just always about the happy endings; I don't think that's a habit I would be breaking anytime soon. Well, don't forget to review me. Thanks ever so!


End file.
